


Rainbow

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles watches Alex wrap presents.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men’ nor am I profiting from this.

Charles grades papers to the quick scrape of scissors cutting through wrapping paper. Alex grunts, twisting to scratch his face against his shoulder. 

Tape dangles from his chin. Ribbons peek from his pockets; a miniature rainbow. Everyone receives a elaborate ribbon around their present. 

“Would you like to learn?” He offers, plucking a piece of tape from his chin. 

“I know how, though I'm not nearly as skilled as you are. Where did you learn?” 

“I had a foster family with a simple holiday belief: contribute to the work if you want presents.” 

“Would you teach me about the ribbons?”


End file.
